One Memorable Evening
by perfectliesfromaperfectdame
Summary: Blair and Dan discuss their sad sack woes and end up having a surprising evening. One Shot.


**Author Note: This takes place during 5x18. Has moments from the new promo. **

**I don't own GG. Or Dair.**

**Review :)**

* * *

><p>They stood side by side in the elevator, an awkwardness loomed around them and a nervous look peered on Dan Humphrey's face.<p>

Blair pressed the stop button and turned to look at her boyfriend, fairly recently boyfriend, in the eyes.

"We need to talk about yesterday, I think that I need to finally clarify something that I said." Blair breathed out and attempted to conjure up the honesty Dorota told her to muster.

"What do you need to clarify B-Blair?" he anticipated this moment, this moment where she actually told him that the sex was bad, that his year of being celibate was clearly obvious and that Chuck has so much more to offer her in the sack.

"Well I think you need to know that when I said wow, I meant wow that was terrible." Blair gestured bombastically with her arms and Dan felt like his stomach churn a little. He knew she was right.

"I know, I kind of don't really know what to say though." he put his hand on his hip and began biting the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he wished he would break.

"I don't either Humphrey." Blair began to press the button that would reboot the elevator, but Dan reached for her wrist and stopped her. Blair gave him a surprised expression. He hated that she resorted back to Humphrey already.

"I know that if I let you press that button, I am sealing this idea that we don't have this sexual attraction, which I know is a lie Blair. I can prove it." Dan yelled and the sound of it reverberated around them in the tiny space.

"How? Isn't it obvious? I like games and role playing, you, well I don't even know what you like, but you know who does know that? Serena." Blair confessed insecurely watching Dan rub the stubble on his chin and let out a sigh.

"Blair, is that what this is about? Serena and Chuck? " Dan felt the anger gurgle inside him and he wished in that moment that Chuck Bass would leave their lives forever.

"Maybe. I don't know, I just know that it shouldn't be this hard. Sex is suppose to be the easy part." Blair shrugged her shoulders.

"Who ever told you that, they.." Dan paused and knew Chuck might have had that influenced opinion over her. "they are wrong Blair. Sex isn't suppose to be the easiest part. Sex is meaningful and it's a way for us to show how much we care about each other."

"I guess my logic is warped on sex then to huh? Everything just seems so distorted in my eyes." Blair chuckled innocently. Her fake smile began to falter as tears welled up in her big brown eyes.

"Don't say that."

"Why? Its true. I can't even, I just thought…" Blair quickly stopped her incessant rambling and watched Dan stare at the ugly brown carpet.

Dan eyes quickly veered from the carpet and watched the woman he had grown to love in the past year, he watched her blame herself for something that was equally their fault. He watched her fake cheery facade dissipate as they stood in the confined elevator.

"Blair Waldorf, this entire thing is not just your fault, it's not mine alone either, but it is ours together, as a couple." he admittedly said and Blair looked at him and waited for him to continue his reasoning.

"I think that this entire situation has been so pressured and so dramatized it is like we are trying to, at least in my case, to show how "experienced" we are." he said with air quotes which caused Blair to smile calmly and sniffle.

"Humphrey, we both know your not experienced." Blair teased attempting to lighten the mood.

"Ouch. Well now I know." Dan ran his fingers through his hair and blushed slightly from sudden embarrassment.

"Oh I was kidding, don't you worry. Your experience shined yesterday." Blair caustically whispered to him and Dan raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. He felt like in this moment, he could honestly prove her wrong.

"Well Blair, tell me how you really feel." he inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her eyes grew wider and suddenly his body was pressed tightly against hers.

"I absolutely detested yesterday Cabbage Patch."

"Wow. Cabbage Patch? Hadn't heard that one in a while." Dan muttered suddenly crashing his lips against hers, his tongue teasingly moved in and out of her mouth while moans escaped from her. He put his hands in her hair, but the tight bun was constricting and he pulled away.

"May I?" he gentlemanly said and Blair nodded with a grin and he pulled the clip out of her hair violently and threw it across the elevator and they heard it bang against the metal of the railing.

Dan eagerly pushed her against the wall and removed his coat jacket. Blair mimicked him and took off her jacket, he smiled and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. Her faced glowed at his touch and a sound of relief escaped her mouth.

Dan fixated himself on her beautiful big eyes and red ruby lips and realized how quickly yesterdays escapades had been and felt like it was time, time for them to do it right.

He leaned around her and began to unzip the back of her dress and Blair quickly removed it. She was left standing in a thin white laced slip. He ran his hands from her neck, over her shoulders, over her breast, and finally resting on her waist. He felt her shudder whenever her did it.

Blair quickly began stripping him from his clothes and removed everything except his boxers. She pressed her fingertips into his chest and clawing violently as he pressed himself into her. She could feel the hardness against her and it made her anxious.

"Prove me wrong Dan. Prove me wrong now." Blair pleaded with a dirty look in her eyes. Dan quickly obliged removing her panties. He lifted her up, set her on the railing, and entered her causing her to scream in utter surprise and excitement.

They moved at a rhythmic pace and suddenly their bodies were in sync with each other, unlike the day before.

"Faster Dan." Blair whispered to him and he heavily breathed in her ear, giving her the acquired goose bumps.

He moved at a quicker pace and she yelled pleasingly. He felt a connection like no other and he gently kissed her as he began to feel his climax coming. She urgently pulled away simultaneously and said: "Dan its about to happen."

He increased his pace and Blair held onto him and trailed kisses all over his face and he felt like he was teetering on the edge of complete and utter euphoria.

In unison they gently screamed out each others names and had the mini convulsions their bodies so desperately wanted from one another at the same time. Blair smiled and they gently caressed each other with their mouths attached to one another.

"Oh my God." Blair admitted falling to the floor of the elevator and Dan fell to the opposite side He breathed heavily with a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow." Dan enthusiastically agreed with a warm expression on his face that shrieked of completion.

They looked at each other with a loving look and Blair crawled from her side of the elevator to his and he placed a quick peck on her lips.

"I am so glad we did this." Blair admitted said beaming at Dan Humphrey, she was so happy she did that with Dan Humphrey.

"God me to. I have been wanting to do that with you for quite a while now though, to be honest." He professed under these circumstances and she dropped her head slightly.

" Why was this so easy and yesterday was a complete disaster?" she asked moving beside him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I think that we both need to realize we care about each other, we need to understand that there is no one else more compatible and you need to know that no girl will ever come before you Waldorf." he continued. "and I think I need to understand you have a deep dark past with someone even though it scares me to no end."

"Why Dan?" Blair questioned nervously.

"I don't know, but its something I need to quickly dismiss if I want us, this, to work." he said honestly. "And I want this to work very badly."

"I do to, more than anything I do." Blair said lifting her head up and looking at him in the eyes. She pressed her lips to his jaw line and trailed it until she found his lips. They kissed for a few minutes and pulled away smiling at each other.

"Shall we take this party to the loft." Dan said with a tender expression.

"Absolutely." she quickly responded with a kiss. "but aren't Lily and Rufus there?"

"They are probably at the gala already and they should be there all night."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They redressed and pressed the button to unstop the elevator, they escaped the building they were in and ran to find a cab. They wanted to spend more time exploring each other's body more thoroughly.

"Brooklyn please." Dan told the cab driver and drove off not bothering to look at Dan and Blair make out in the back seat like frisky teenagers.

They arrived in Brooklyn and anxiously unlocked the loft door. They were kissing each other intensely, already prepared to take it in the bedroom.

"Ahem."

Blair and Dan pressed pause on their intimate moment to see a confused Lily and Rufus playing Connect four and eating pizza.

"Dan and…..Blair." Rufus said completely surprised at the notion, even though he knew they were dating, he still couldn't shake the crazy idea.

"Hi Mr. Humphrey. Hey Lily." Blair said straightening the dress she was wearing and eying Dan with a sweet embarrassed grin.

"Dad. Lily. I thought you guys were going to the gala tonight?" Dan said with a harsh expression and they looked at each other and chuckled.

"We decided to skip it tonight, we thought a nice quiet night at the loft would be good for us. Why didn't you guys go?" Rufus said with a slight hint of judgment in his voice and Lily slapped his arm.

"We had the same idea actually." Dan responded quickly. "So we thought we would go in my room, have that quiet evening." Dan continued winking at Blair and grabbing her hand to lead her to his room.

"Hold on a second buddy." Rufus yelled and Blair immediately jerked her hand away and waited for Dan to react.

"What dad?"

"Why don't you stay out here, we have extra pizza and we have Apples to Apples." Rufus said holding up the game and Lily squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She was embarrassed for Rufus' obliviousness.

"Actually-" Dan started.

"- we would love to Mr. Humphrey." Blair said smiling widely and sitting beside Lily on the couch, leaving a dumbfounded Dan standing and staring.

"Great!" Rufus exclaimed. He stood up, got extra plates for the pizza, and two cans of Coke from the fridge. Rufus sat back on the rug. Dan joined and shot Blair a small smile.

"Alright. Prepare to get beat." Dan said rolling up his sleeves.

"I am not sure if you knew this Humphrey, but I am amazing at this game." Blair confessed, while Rufus and Lily chuckled.

"I guess we will see." Dan said passing the red cards out and Blair raised her eyebrow at him.

After a long game of Apples to Apples, Lily surprised everyone and won the game.

"You know what they say?" Dan said putting the red cards in the box.

"What?" Blair asked.

"That the green cards you earn, they describe you." Dan said looking through his.

"Well mine say: Amazing, Attractive, Rich, Ridiculous, Unforgettable, Worldly, Timeless, and Spiffy." Lily said somewhat proud of most of hers.

"...dad what do yours say?"

"I don't want to say." Rufus said covering the green cards.

"Its fun, come on." Blair agreed.

"Alright, but don't laugh. Mine say Aged, Creepy, Ancient, Dead, and Evil." Rufus said with a small laugh. "You would think I was a character in a scary movie."

"Dan what does yours say?" Blair said, trying to contain her laugh from Rufus' cards.

"Well, I don't think I can top my dads." Dan said. "But they were Witty, Glorious, Important, Nerdy, Selfish, and Virtuous."

"Pretty good." Blair nodded.

"What about yours?" Lily asked Blair.

"Powerful, Cold, Demanding, Bossy, Headstrong , Bold, and Delicate." Blair read hers off and realized how prophetic they were.

"Well this was fun, but we are gonna-" Dan got interrupted.

"-Want to play life?" Rufus said.

After playing Life and then a few games of clue, Blair and Dan finally escaped into his room.

"Who knew it would be Colonel Mustard, with the revolver, in the conservatory." Blair stated. "I am shocked."

"I love you." Dan quickly spat out and he watched her look at him in utter disbelief.

"What?"

"I love you. I am in love with you Blair Waldorf." he restated while doing so she quickly kissed his warm mouth and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you Mr. Humphrey?" she spoke sweetly, her arms looped around his neck and a gentle reflected look peered on his face until he told her.

"I love you because your powerful, cold, demanding, bossy, headstrong, bold, and delicate." he said repeating her green card results back to her. "I love you because you just sat in my living room and played board games with my dad and Lily, and I love how we can easily argue for hours on which painting is more affective. I love how gorgeous you look right now." Blair stared at him and tears started to form in his eyes. "I love you because even though you should be with someone who can give you everything, you decided to give your heart to me."

Blair couldn't contain the stupid smile that played on her lips and Dan couldn't contain the emotions he had felt when he was near her.

"I am in love with you Dan Humphrey." Blair cemented. "I love you because your witty, glorious, important, nerdy, selfish, and virtuous."

They embraced each other and he sweetly began twirling her hair through his fingers. After standing for a few minutes, they decided to lay in his bed and hold each other. She fell asleep shortly after and Dan listened to her softly breathe against his chest.

He watched her small framed curled up beside of him and she occasionally would squeeze his hand as if she was subconsciously needing reassurance that he was there and would always be.

Dan's eyes got heavy and he finally dozed off to the sweet thoughts of the evening and the certainty that Blair and him were okay.

They were more than okay.

They were in love.


End file.
